Repercusiones de una decisión inesperada
by Karinits-san
Summary: La noticia de que Shikadai quiere estudiar política no tiene muy convencida a Temari./—Nunca me imaginé que Shikadai nos diría que iba a dejar de ser un ninja./—Mujer, él no dijo que dejaría de ser ninja, sólo dijo que se tomaría un receso de dos años para estudiar política./ Historia basada en el capítulo 97 de Boruto. Créditos al creador de la imagen. SHIKATEMA TWO-SHOT.
1. Desvelándose

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo una nueva historia la cual hace tiempo quería escribir. La historia está relacionada con el capítulo 97 de Boruto Next Generations, sí mis queridos fans Shikatemienses, es el capítulo donde nuestro hermoso Shikadai quiere ser político. Obviamente yo no lo abordé desde el punto de vista de Dai, sino que lo hice desde el punto de vista de uno de sus padres, en este caso, Temari, ya que como pudimos ver en el capítulo, su opinión fue dejada en un segundo plano (la cultura oriental es así). En un comienzo pensé en hacer sólo un One-Shot, pero viendo bien el capítulo, la historia da para dos. Bueno mis queridos lectores, nos los entretengo más y los dejo con este nuevo TWO-SHOT.**

**.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y me dejan un review, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Roronoa Saki, ANABELITA N y Bebitapreciosa. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando a todas un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

**.**

* * *

**Repercusiones de una decisión inesperada**

**.**

**Capítulo 1.- Desvelándose. **

**.**

Llevaba casi una hora arropada en mi cama, sin embargo, no podía dormir.

Mis intentos por dejar mi mente en blanco habían fracasado. La noticia que nos había dado horas atrás, Shikadai, de cierto modo me había aniquilado.

Abrí los ojos y comencé observar las cosas que estaban a mi alrededor. Pese a que era de noche, la habitación no se veía tan oscura. Debía agradecerle al satélite nocturno esa tenue iluminación.

Suspiré.

Giré mi cuerpo en sentido contrario quedando a escaso centímetros del cuerpo de Shikamaru.

Observé su rostro con detención.

Pese a que su respirar era pausado, algo me decía que estaba tan despierto como yo.

Sus ojos rasgados de un momento a otro se abrieron.

—Al parecer no puedes dormir —balbuceó cansinamente una vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

—La verdad es que recién desperté —le contesté antes que sus ojos marrones comenzaran a analizarme.

Esbozó una semi sonrisa.

Obviamente no me creyó.

—Mujer, ésta es la quinta vez que giras hacia mí —afirmó con seguridad.

Abrí mis ojos haciéndome sorprendida.

—¿Acaso las contaste? —inquirí con el fin de que me confirmar su desvelada.

—Sí, las conté —me respondió de forma parsimoniosa— y si te interesa saberlo, yo tampoco me he podido pegar un ojo.

Su confesión de cierto modo me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Al parecer ambos sentíamos la misma inquietud por tan inesperada decisión.

Me humedecí los labios antes de hablar.

—Nunca me imaginé que Shikadai nos diría que iba a dejar de ser un ninja —espeté sin disimular la tristeza que me provocaba el simple hecho de pronunciar esas palabras.

Sus ojos castaños me miraron con cariño.

—Mujer, Shikadai no dijo que dejaría de ser un ninja —acotó con su usual serenidad, posando una de sus manos sobre mi rostro—, sólo dijo que se tomaría un receso de dos años para estudiar política.

—Es lo mismo, Shikamaru —le rebatí con la misma amargura que inicié la conversación—. Tú sabes muy bien lo que puede significar esa laguna en la preparación de un ninja. Son dos años que le pesarán a la hora que tenga que regresar… Bueno… si es que quiere regresar.

Bajé la mirada por inercia y apreté los labios.

Su dedo pulgar de inmediato surcó por mi rostro.

—Volverá, mujer —espetó con la misma quietud de siempre, pero a su vez demostrándome la confianza que le tenía a Shikadai.

Lo miré con escepticismo.

—La verdad es que a esta altura no sé qué pensar —solté dándole a conocer la incertidumbre que sentía por dentro—. Puede que en un par de años más, Shikadai, tenga otros planes pensados para él… influenciados quien sabe por quién.

Su semblante se tornó serio.

—Temari… Shikadai dejó en claro que Echuu-san sólo le propuso la idea de estudiar política, pero que la decisión final la había tomado él. Nadie lo obligó a escoger.

La seguridad con la que se expresó me llegó a fastidiar.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Tal parecía que Shikamaru estaba convencido que la política era la vocación de Shikadai.

—Dime una cosa, Shikamaru —espeté bruscamente, mirándolo con seriedad—, pero respóndeme con la verdad…. ¿tú estás de acuerdo con esa decisión?

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

—Sí —me respondió con serenidad—, si es lo Shikadai quiere hacer, estoy completamente de acuerdo con él.

Su apoyo incondicional me molestó. No me cabía en la cabeza cómo podía apoyar a Shikadai, si él sabía muy bien que el niño estaba en un craso error.

—Creo que esta vez te equivocaste en apoyar esa absurda decisión —expuse secamente mi descontento con el fin de provocar una inmediata reacción. Lo logré. Su mirada se tornó más analítica y el ceño levemente lo frunció. Proseguí con mi exposición —. Debiste haber hablado con Shikadai de forma extensa, debiste haberle hecho ver todo lo que implicará esa decisión... Quizás si lo hubieses persuadido, Shikadai hubiese cambiado de opinión.

Fruncí la boca a la espera de una respuesta, sin embargo, ésta no llegó. Sus ojos rasgados continuaron analizándome en el más completo hermetismo. Aquella actitud tan «Nara» para variar me sobrepasó.

Resoplé.

—¡Deja de mirarme como idiota y dime algo! —le reclamé. Comencé a contar mentalmente hasta diez para no matarlo.

A los segundos reaccionó.

Se humedeció los labios con parsimonia y luego sonrió.

—Temari, ¿tú crees que lo hubiese podido persuadir? —aquel tono sardónico que utilizó «me emputeció».

La poca paciencia que me quedaba se me esfumó.

—¡No lo sé! —grité furibunda —, ¡no tengo la certeza de nada! —saqué su mano bruscamente de mi cara. Respiré—, pero al menos él habría estado al tanto de tu opinión.

Su mirada burlesca de pronto se dulcificó.

—Ten por seguro, mujer, que nada lo hubiese hecho cambiar de opinión —señaló con convicción, ubicando nuevamente su mano sobre mi rostro. Deslizó con suavidad su pulgar—. Shikadai es como tú cuando se empecina con algo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Acaso me estás llamando terca? —inquirí con cierta irritación. Odiaba que resaltara mis defectos en este tipo conversación.

—Tú lo dijiste, mujer, yo no— se defendió con serenidad, cosa que a mí me indignó.

—¡Vago idiota! —chillé furiosa quitando otra vez su mano de mi rostro. Volteé mi cuerpo con brusquedad para no mirarlo más.

—Mujer problemática —susurró fastidiado, sin embargo, aquello no me molestó. El tema era otro y él tenía razón: Shikadai en ciertas cosas era igual que yo…. entonces… ¿por qué no aceptar su decisión?

Acomodé mi cabeza en la almohada y enfoqué la mirada hacia la nada. La inquietud que sentía desde antes que conversara con Shikamaru, regresó.

Solté un amargo suspiro y apreté la sábana.

Su cuerpo de repente se acomodó junto al mío.

—Temari, sé muy bien lo que estás sintiendo —espetó con calma, rodeando la parte superior de mi cuerpo con uno de sus brazos—. Yo me siento igual que tú. No estaba en mis planes que Shikadai escogiera un camino diferente al nuestro. Yo hubiese deseado que él continuara con nuestra tradición, y así verlo convertirse en el mejor ninja de la nación, sin embargo, él ha decidido hacer otra cosa con su vida, y es una decisión que debemos aceptar. Nosotros como sus padres, debemos brindarle confianza y apoyarlo.

Cerré los ojos con pesar y apreté los labios.

—Lo sé, Shikamaru, pero hay algo en esta decisión que no me cuadra— espeté dándole a conocer, por fin, lo que realmente me preocupaba—. No estoy segura si realmente eso es lo que quiere Shikadai para su futuro. Él nunca antes había presentado un interés real por la política. Entonces… ¿por qué ahora sí?

—Puede que tengas razón —acotó cansinamente apoyando su mentón sobre mi hombro—, yo también sospecho que hubo algo que lo apresuró a tomar esa decisión, sin embargo, confío que él se dará cuenta a tiempo que aquella decisión está errada.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —inquirí con preocupación. No quería ser pesimista, pero tenía que preparada para lo peor.

—Mujer, confía en Shikadai —espetó con orgullo, cosa que me tranquilizó—, es un chico muy listo. Seguro volverá a meditar su decisión una vez que lo comenté con sus amigos.

—Espero que tengas razón —aseveré con convicción. La preocupación que tenía instalada en el pecho lentamente se me disipó.

—Eso espero —señaló con parsimonia cortando el abrazo para acomodarse mejor detrás de mí—, sino no nos quedará de otra que acostumbrarnos a que tendremos en casa a un político sin vocación.

No alcanzó a rodear mi cintura con su brazo nuevamente, cuando mi codo ya estaba hundido en su vientre relajado.

—¡Auchh!

—No sé para qué me das ilusiones si luego me las quitas de golpe —me quejé para luego acomodar mi cabeza en la almohada.

—No te enojes conmigo… mujer —balbuceó con dificultad luego de recuperar el aire —. Es algo que puede suceder… Equivocarse es parte del crecer… sirve para madurar…

—Sí, sí, ya entendí —espeté bajándole el perfil a sus palabras—. Será mejor que durmamos, es bastante tarde y mañana serás tú quien sufra cuando sea la hora levantarse.

—Lo sé, mujer —susurró con pereza rodeando mi cuerpo y apegándose a mi espalda—, aunque con estas horas de desvelo, dudo mucho que mañana pueda escuchar la alarma.

Su última queja me hizo sonreír con maldad.

—No te preocupes, vago, eso lo podemos solucionar. Un buen vaso de agua fría sobre tu perfecta cara y ya verás cómo despertarás.

Su brazo enseguida me dejó de rodear.

—¿Pasó algo, Shikamaru? —inquirí cínicamente al sentir cómo se deslizaba hacia el otro extremo de la cama.

—Voy a programar la repetición de la alarma. Es más sano despertar por este método que por un montón de cubos de hielo sobre la cara.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Es la primera vez que describo al matrimonio NARA con un problema familiar, pero seguro más extraño fue verlos sobre una cama sin un lemon de por medio JAJAJAJAJAJA, lo siento… cuando existe un problema familiar, las parejas tienen la cabeza puesta en el problema… pero no se desanimen mis queridos y pervertidos lectores, que el capítulo final sí tendrá lo tanto ustedes anhelan :D**

**.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor. Yo los amo con el corazón :D**

**Entre mañana y pasado mañana responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora :/**

**Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (Kamisama, dame un poquito de tiempo para hacerlo).**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización. **

**Besos y Abrazos. Les deseo a todos una muy buena semana.**


	2. Asunto zanjado

**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo la segunda parte y final de este Two-Shot. Espero que les guste.**

**.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y me dejan un review, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar.**

**.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Roronoa Saki y ANABELITA N. Gracias chicas por comentar, les mando un beso y un gran abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

**.**

* * *

**Repercusiones de una decisión inesperada**

**.**

**Capítulo 2.- Asunto zanjado.**

**.**

Nunca pensé que Shikadai cambiase su decisión de ser político de la noche a la mañana. Fue una noticia que me sorprendió, aunque lo que más me sorprendió esta noche fue que pidiera que le enseñara a usar el futon. Una felicidad enorme para mí, ya que aunque sabía que había heredado mi naturaleza de chakra y mi habilidad de usar el viento, no lo había puesto en práctica debido a que Shikadai había preferido continuar perfeccionándose en lo que la tradición del clan Nara le dictaba: el arte en la manipulación de sombras.

Una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Shikadai, al fin has comprendido el verdadero poder que encierra el futon —susurré con sorna recordando el rostro de mi marido—. Seguro, Shikamaru, nunca se lo esperó.

Dejé mis pensamientos burlescos a un lado y continué deshaciéndome de mi ropa para enseguida tomar un baño.

Una vez que me bañé, sequé rápidamente mi cuerpo y me puse el pijama. Aproveché de peinar mi cabello que había quedado desordenado con la gorra de baño y enseguida me cepillé los dientes.

Salí del baño.

Apagué las luces del pasillo y con sigilo abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Shikamaru estaba despierto, seguro me estaba esperando para comentar lo que sucedió hoy.

Cerré la puerta con nula delicadeza llamando de inmediato su atención.

Sus ojos rasgados hicieron contacto con los míos.

—Te estaba esperando —espetó con un deje de entusiasmo, cosa que a mí no me extrañó. Me imaginé que era parte de las repercusiones de la noticia que Shikadai hoy nos dio.

Cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos y volteó su rostro hacia el velador. Aproveché avanzar hasta los pies de la cama mientras él dejaba el libro sobre la mesa de noche.

Cruce los brazos.

—Así veo —le respondí con un deje de sorna una vez que volvió a fijar su mirada en la mía—, sino ya te hubiese encontrado durmiendo. Es extraño verte en la cama con los ojos abiertos.

Sonrió de medio lado colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—No seas exagerada, mujer —espetó con calma—, eso no ocurre siempre, con suerte tres veces en el mes. El trabajo en la torre puede ser algo demandante, pero sé cómo mantener mis neuronas despiertas hasta que vengas acostarte.

Mi semblante sardónico lentamente desapareció.

—Me imagino que quieres hablar de lo que sucedió hace un momento atrás —señalé mirando con detenimiento el buen humor que transmitía su rostro.

Volvió a regalarme una sonrisa y enseguida se sentó sobre el colchón. Dobló las rodillas y apoyó los brazos sobre éstas.

—Sí, mujer —aseveró con un sutil entusiasmo—. ¿Te das cuenta que sólo teníamos que confiar en él?

Sus ojos rasgados me miraban orgullosos.

—Sí, me doy cuenta —respondí descruzando los brazos—, aunque no voy a negar que me provocó cierto desconcierto escucharlo cambiar tan rápido de opinión. Me imagino que es parte de su inmadurez —desvié la mirada y me dirigí hacia el armario—. Bueno, lo importante fue que recapacitó, estará mejor con nosotros que solo en otro sitio.

Me saqué la bata y la colgué dentro del armario.

—Deja de verlo como niño, Temari —acotó con seriedad, Shikamaru. Aquellas palabras de cierto modo me molestaron. Cerré la puerta del placard—, prácticamente ya es un adolecente. Quizás en unos meses más hasta llegue a convertirse en chunin.

Resoplé de inmediato y giré hacia él.

—Que se convierta en chunin no me garantiza nada —le rebatí en un tono ligeramente más alto, colocando mis brazos en forma de jarra—. Te recuerdo que tu primera misión como líder de equipo fue a su edad y ésta fue un completo fracaso.

Shikamaru mantuvo la mirada serena.

—Lo sé, mujer, por eso digo que equivocarse o tomar malas decisiones es parte de crecer. A mí ese fracaso me ayudó a madurar.

Su última frase me hizo retroceder alrededor de veinte años atrás, recordar al Shikamaru anterior a esa misión y al de después.

—Temari, confía más en él —el sonido de su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Volví a enfocar mis ojos en su mirada cansina —. Shikadai tiene la edad y la inteligencia suficiente para discernir. Brindémosle seguridad instándolo a tomar decisiones, y una vez que lo haga, apoyémoslo. Eso lo ayudará a crecer en todo los aspectos.

Al igual que ayer, sus palabras me hicieron entrar en razón.

Bajé los brazos y respiré hondo.

—Está bien, trataré de confiar más en sus decisiones —espeté con resignación mientras era analizada por los ojos rasgados de Shikamaru—. Quiero que Shikadai se convierta en una persona segura de sí misma.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro. Seguro mis palabras no lo convencieron.

—Entiendo tu conflicto, mujer —señaló de forma empática al darse cuenta lo difícil que era para mí—. Es de padres querer evitar que los hijos se equivoquen, pero llega un momento que hay que dejarlos ser. Es la única forma que los hijos crezcan.

Apreté los labios y lentamente bajé la mirada.

Me quedé en silencio.

No podía hacer nada contra ese sólido argumento. Era hora de aceptar que mi hijo estaba creciendo.

Volví a alzar la mirada.

—Tienes razón, Shikamaru, —acoté con seguridad—. Shikadai ya es un adolescente, es hora de dejarlo ser. Tomar decisiones lo ayudará a crecer —sus ojos oscuros me miraron con orgullo. Esbocé una semi sonrisa—. Gracias por hacérmelo entender.

Su mirada analítica se dulcificó.

—No me agradezcas, mujer —espetó con calma y calidez—. Era mi deber lograr que lo comprendieras. Eres mi esposa y la madre de Shikadai.

Sus palabras dulces por inercia me hicieron sonrojar. Pese a los años que llevábamos casados era algo que no podía controlar.

Tomé la palabra para salir del paso.

—Casi siempre he criticado tu forma parsimoniosa de analizar y resolver las cosas, pero en esta situación… creo que no lo pudiste haber resuelto mejor.

Me miró con cariño.

—Gracias por el halago —acotó con suavidad.

—Aunque creo que deberías mostrarte menos condescendiente con Shikadai —espeté mi crítica venenosa, cruzándome enseguida de brazos—. Cualquiera que los hubiere visto hoy diría que tu hijo hace y deshace contigo.

Shikamaru soltó una risa y negó con el cabeza.

—Problemática, sólo apoyé su cambio de decisión —se defendió con parsimonia, volviéndose a recostar sobre el colchón. Acomodó la cabeza en la almohada—. Debieses estar feliz, ya que Shikadai continuará con nuestra tradición ninja.

Su última frase, me hizo recordar cierta petición.

—Y lo estoy, Shikamaru —espeté orgullosa haciendo que sus ojos rasgados me miraran con detención—, más ahora que Shikadai me pidió que enseñara a usar el futon.

Hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Bueno, Shikadai, quiere incrementar sus fichas para así ayudar a dirigir al clan —analizó, Shikamaru, en voz alta —. Es muy admirable de su parte, pero creo que perfeccionar el futon es algo que puede hacer más adelante.

De inmediato fruncí el ceño.

—¿Más adelante ? —inquirí con extrañeza.

—Sí, más adelante —espetó con seguridad, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Shikadai—. La manipulación de sombra es un jutsu que Shikadai ha utilizado sin ningún problema desde pequeño. Si entrena de forma más constante, podrá fortalecer todas sus debilidades. Yo podría ayudarlo con eso. Una vez que domine a la perfección el jutsu del clan, podría comenzar a perfeccionar el futon.

Aquella respuesta me pareció un mero capricho de su parte.

—Te recuerdo, Shikamaru, que Shikadai quiere hacerse más fuerte perfeccionando **mi jutsu** —recalqué las últimas palabras con firmeza desafiando de algún modo su mirada cansina. Puse mis manos en la cintura— ¿o acaso te molesta que me lo haya pedido?

Se quedó en silencio mirándome fijamente.

—No me molesta, mujer —respondió con serenidad—, todo lo contrario, me enorgullecería enormemente que nuestro hijo aprendiera a usar bien el futon, pero creo que en este momento, es mejor que perfeccione el jutsu del clan. Mañana voy a hablar con él para proponérselo.

Esa testarudez tan poco común en él me fastidio.

—Tú no le propondrás nada, Shikamaru —decreté mostrándome por completo mi desacuerdo—, deja que Shikadai perfeccione los jutsus de manipulación de sombra a su ritmo. Mañana hablaré con él para ponernos de acuerdo que día comenzaremos a entrenar.

Arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué pretendes, Temari? —inquirió con seriedad. Tal parecía que una lucha de egos había comenzado.

—Convertirlo en el mejor usuario del viento, obviamente —contesté de forma desafiante.

—No mujer, no refiero a eso. Tal parece que quieres competir conmigo.

Aquella frase me sorprendió, ahora resultaba que él era el ofendido.

—Sólo quiero hacer lo que Shikadai me pidió —le expuse mi reclamo con el fin de que se diera cuenta que él estaba en un error—, ¿es muy difícil entender eso, Shikamaru?

Lo miré con expectación.

—No… pero creo que perfeccionar las técnicas del futon es algo que puede hacer más adelante.

Aquella respuesta sin fundamento me colmó.

—Shikamaru, ¿te has dado cuenta que has caído en una inconsistencia? —espeté en un tono ligeramente más alto —. Shikadai es el que tiene que decidir.

Su mirada cambió rotundamente.

—Mendokusai, estoy igual que tú con el tema de la política —acotó llevándose las manos a la cara.

Al ver que entró en razón, mi molestia de inmediato desapareció.

Respiré aliviada y sonreí.

Volví a cruzar los brazos.

—¿Ves que cuesta mantenerse al margen de las decisiones de los hijos? —inquirí mirándolo con detención.

Se destapó la cara dejándome ver de inmediato su fastidio.

Algo le pasaba.

—No te burles, mujer, sólo quería ayudarlo a perfeccionar las técnicas de clan.

Lo observé con detención.

—No me estoy burlando, Shikamaru —espeté con serenidad—, sólo quiero mostrarte lo difícil que es mantenerse neutro respecto a las decisiones de Shikadai.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—No te preocupes, mujer, la voy a respetar. Sólo procura que no vaya a deforestar todo el bosque del clan.

Aquella respuesta confirmó mi sospecha.

—Parece que alguien tiene su ego herido —espeté con un deje de sorna.

Sus ojos rasgados me miraron enseguida.

—Para nada, mujer —acotó con seriedad—, sólo estoy preocupándome por la reserva del clan.

Para variar sus palabras no me convencieron.

—¿Seguro? —inquirí mirándolo con detención.

—Ehm… sí.

Una respuesta muy vacilante para ser Shikamaru Nara.

—Pues no te creo nada, Shikamaru —espeté con firmeza—. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo que a tu hijo le guste tanto utilizar el futon, que deje a un lado tu tonto jutsu del jueguito de manos.

Frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

—Temari, la manipulación de sombras no es un tonto juego de manos —acotó secamente.

—¿Ves que tengo razón? —inquirí sin dejar de mirar sus ojos rasgados.

—Mujer problemática, te gusta fastidiarme ¿cierto? —susurró con fastidio.

—¡**Sólo reconócelo y ya!** —exclamé mirándolo con expectación.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego suspiró.

—Está bien, mujer, tú ganas —acotó con resignación —.Tienes razón.

Desvió la mirada hacia el techo y cerró los ojos.

Sonreí con cariño al ver su reacción. Me senté a los pies de la cama.

—Sabes Shikamaru... te voy a recordar algo que me recalcaste tanto el día de hoy como el día ayer.

El tono empático que utilicé hizo que abriera sus ojos enseguida.

—¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó al mismo tiempo que enfocó su mirada en la mía.

Lo miré con dulzor.

—Confía más en él —espeté con suavidad—. Shikadai es un niño que ha crecido inserto en todas las costumbres y tradiciones del clan, debido a que tú mismo se las has inculcado. Dime Shikamaru, ¿has notado alguna vez un grado de desinterés de su parte?

—No —me respondió mirándome con detención—. Bueno… a veces se aburre cuando lo llevo a las reuniones del clan.

Sonreí sin poder creer lo que me decía.

—Shikamaru, tú también te aburres en esas reuniones —lo contraataqué y él de inmediato me sonrió.

—Es que esas reuniones son un completo fastidio.

Sonreí con cariño.

—Shikamaru, nuestro hijo sólo quiere aprender a utilizar bien el futon porque quiere cumplir con las expectativas del clan. Quiere convertirse en un ninja fuerte porque quiere ser un digno líder en un futuro, quiere ser igual que tú. Él nunca dejaría de lado el jutsu de manipulación de sombras, porque sabe que es una tradición familiar, porque tiene muy claro que es parte de tu legado.

Pude ver cómo sus ojos se le aguaron.

—Ni te imaginas lo que como me emociona escucharte hablar así.

—Me lo imagino, porque veo que tienes los ojos brillosos.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Mujer problemática —susurró llevándose los dedos de su mano derecha a la cara.

—Bebé llorón, tranquilo —acoté en un tono comprensivo —, tu legado «del jueguito de manos» está a salvo con nuestro hijo.

Sonrió al escuchar mis palabras.

—Manipulación de sombras, mujer.

Su parsimonia al corregirme me dio a entender que se sentía mucho mejor. Era hora de poner punto final a esta larga conversación.

Sonreí de forma burlesca.

—Sabes Shikamaru, suena mejor «jueguito de manos» —inquirí con cierta sorna y de forma coqueta me puse de pie.

Me miró con complicidad. Todo indicaba que me seguiría el juego.

—Sigue mofándote, mujer —acotó con falsa molestia mientras volvía a sentarse sobre la cama—, ya verás de lo que mi técnica es capaz de hacerte.

Lo miré con desdén y giré en dirección al armario.

—No me subestimes, shinobi —espeté avanzando con sensualidad hasta llegar a una de sus puertas. Volteé y apoyé mi espalda en la superficie plana—, porque si quiero te puedo mandar a volar enseguida.

—Pues ya no podrás, mujer —acotó con suficiencia al finalizar una posición de manos—. Tengo mi sombra unida a la tuya.

La sombra enseguida se dividió en dos y comenzaron ascender por mis piernas.

—El «Kage Kubishibari no jutsu» —señalé al sentir como dos manos me recorrían suavemente. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar el toqueteo.

—Exacto mujer —me respondió seductoramente —, y tú sabes muy bien cómo esto acabará.

Aquellas manos comenzaron a manosear deliciosamente mis senos.

Sonreí con lascivia.

—Vago presumido —acoté aguantando las ganas de soltar un suspiro —, no acabarás tan rápido conmigo.

—Tres minutos, mujer —afirmó en un tono pícaro —, en menos de tres minutos habré acabado contigo.

Aquellas manos que estrujaban mis pechos por encima del pijama, descendieron con avidez hasta la altura de mis muslos y se metieron por debajo de la tela que me tapaba. Ascendieron exquisitamente por la cara interior de mis muslos y se colaron por debajo de mi braga.

Comenzaron a frotar con maestría tanto mi clítoris como la entrada de mi cavidad.

Mi cuerpo de inmediato comenzó a reaccionar.

Era una sensación única.

—¿Cómo se siente? —su voz cachonda hizo que mi hendidura se humedeciera enseguida.

Traté de disimular.

—Se siente bien —acoté aguantando las ganas que tenía de jadear.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados.

—¿Sólo bien? —inquirió con presunción intensificando el sobajeo que ejercía sobre los dos puntos.

Mi respiración se volvió irregular.

—Sí — respondí como pude, ya que el placer que estaba sintiendo estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo.

Sentí cómo algo comenzó hundirse en mi mojada cavidad.

Me apegué más al armario para evitar retorcerme.

Los músculos de mi rostro se comenzaron a tensar.

— ¿Por qué no reconoces que te encanta que te masturbe con este jutsu? —inquirió con suficiencia mientras hurgaba con más y más velocidad.

Los sobajeos sobre mi clítoris también se intensificaron tanto que mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

Era imposible seguir resistiéndome a tan exquisita tortura.

Solté un gemido gutural y enseguida comencé a jadear.

El placer que me provocaba ese jutsu de sombras era demasiado fenomenal.

—Mujer pecaminosa estás toda caliente con este jutsu —espetó al verme retorcer contra el placard.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Es que esta variación… del Kage Kubishibari no jutsu… es sensacional—le respondí como pude. Mi respiración a cada segundo se volvía más irregular.

—¿Entonces qué esperas para correrte? —inquirió pecaminosamente

—No… todavía no —le dije sin dejar de jadear. Cada movimiento que ejercía me hacía retorcer más y más—. Sé que puedo resistir… tres minutos.

—Mujer problemática, olvídate de ese reto y déjate llevar, que después de que te corras con gusto te iré a degustar.

—Un desafío… es un desafío, Shikamaru —espeté con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban. Sabía que mi cuerpo podía resistir un poco más.

Tensé la mandíbula.

Las sensaciones tan intensas que me hacían retorcer de placer de pronto comenzaron a menguar.

Abrí los ojos extrañada e inmediatamente bajé la mirada.

Una fuerte succionada me hizo soltar un gemido gutural.

Volví a cerrar los ojos extasiada.

—Maldito vago tramposo —me quejé entre dientes mientras separaba más las piernas para que continuara haciéndome sexo oral.

Mis manos por inercia fueron a dar sobre su cabellera.

Mis jadeos comenzaron aumentar.

Dejó de correrme la braga con sus dedos y me quitó la prenda a toda velocidad.

—Deja de ser tan problemática y vente de una vez en mi boca —susurró roncamente para luego recorrer con su lengua toda mi femineidad.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante.

Nuevamente volvió a succionar.

—Ayyy Shika —solté cuando mi cuerpo ya no pudo aguantar más

Una sensación liberadora y exquisita me recorrió entera que enseguida me hizo suspirar.

Eché mi cabeza para atrás y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

Separó su boca de mi sexo y enseguida se comenzó a parar.

—Yo no sé cómo lo haces para saber tan bien —susurró apegándose a mí.

—Tengo un marido que me calienta.

Me miró con un semi sonrisa.

—Como siempre tan directa —espetó deslizando sus manos por mis muslos hasta alcanzar el borde del pijama. —, ¿continuamos la segunda ronda o quieres ir a dormir?

Lo miré con complicidad.

—¿Tú que crees, shinobi? —pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

—Debemos seguir festejando el cambio de decisión de Shikadai —respondió en un tono pícaro jalando mi pijama hacia arriba.

Lo dejó caer al piso.

—¿Entonces qué esperas para sacarte la pijama? —le pregunté al ver que sólo me observaba.

—Problemática —susurró desabotonándose la parte superior de ésta. Enseguida lo fui ayudar—. Ah, te aviso enseguida que mañana tú me tendrás que despertar —recalcó mientras se quitaba el pantalón y el bóxer—. Estoy seguro que no escucharé el despertador.

Sonreí con maldad mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me conducía hasta la cama.

—Pero lo harás de una forma decente —prosiguió al ver mi sonrisa traviesa. Me empujó con su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Me acomodé en ésta y él se posicionó sobre mí.

—¿De una forma decente? —inquirí extrañada.

—Una mañanera no estaría mal —espetó con lascivia.

—Jajajaja, sí decente, pero después no te quejes si te hice madrugar. Recuerda que yo me levanto por lo menos media hora antes que tú.

Me miró con cariño.

—No me quejaré, mujer, incluso te lo agradeceré. Liberar endorfina por las mañanas es una buena terapia para enfrentar la rutina del día.

Su comentario llamó mi atención. Tal parecía que Shikamaru leí los artículos de sexo y salud.

—¿En serio?, ¿y por qué no lo habías dicho antes? —inquirí curiosa.

—No lo sé, supongo porque estoy acostumbrado a que tu melodiosa voz me despierte de todos los días.

El sarcasmo que utilizó me hizo reír.

—Eres un idiota, Shikamaru.

—Un idiota que le gusta siempre escuchar a su problemática —acotó con dulzor.

Sonreí al escuchar sus palabras y enseguida busqué su boca.

Respondió mi beso con amor, al mismo tiempo que yo rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas.

—Fin de la conversación —acoté al separarme de levemente de sus labios— menos cháchara y más acción.

Sonrió con mi comentario.

—Tranquila mujer pecaminosa, te aseguró que ahora se viene lo mejor.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor. Yo los amo con el corazón :D**

**Entre mañana y pasado mañana responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora :/**

**Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré (Kamisama, dame un poquito de tiempo para hacerlo).**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización. **

**Besos y Abrazos. Les deseo a todos una muy buena semana.**


End file.
